Te mataré!
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Shun recibe el beso del verdadero amor. ¿Quién será? Último capítulo.
1. La maldición

Te mataré!

Hola! Hace tiempo no me inspiraba en una historia de Saint Seiya. Esto es algo así como una continuación de una historia llamada "El tiempo no lo cura todo", donde Shun tenía un comportamiento algo... pervertido. Todos tienen más de treinta años cronológicos, pero a veces parece que no superan los quince años mentales. Hombres tenían que ser.

-¡Te mataré! - gritó la mujer antes de abalanzarse sobre Shun.

Tenía una máscara, por consiguiente, era una amazona.

Sin embargo, no lograban identificarla.

Hyoga y Shiryu agarraron por las axilas al desvanecido Shun, mientras Ikki se colocaba delante de la amazona para detenerla y permitir a los otros escapar.

-Pero ¿qué amazona quiere matar a Shun? - preguntó Shiryu.

-Mejor pregúntate qué amazona NO QUIERE matar a Shun – respondió Hyoga con tono cansado, mientras llevaban a Shun a rastras sobre vómitos de borracho y chicles pegoteados (y otras cosas pegoteadas; estaban en el callejón de atrás de un bar y esos lugares no son muy limpios)

Cuando llegaron a la limosina, Shun despertó y lo primero que hizo, automáticamente, fue atusarse el pelo y luego buscar su billetera.

-¿Otro ataque? - preguntó con tono indiferente, tratando de limpiarse un poco la camisa.

-Sí, y ahora aparte del ataque de narcolepsia, te atacó una amazona. Esto está muy raro, Shun; creo que deberíamos investigarlo – dijo Hyoga, mirándolo severamente.

-No, no es necesario – respondió Shun, en un tono falsamente tranquilo – creo que las medicinas que me recetó el doctor acabarán con la narcolepsia.

-¿Cuántas veces hay que repetírtelo? - dijo Shiryu, impaciente – Es una MALDICIÓN. Las MALDICIONES no se curan con medicamentos.

-Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sea una maldición – repuso Shun, limpiándose los pantalones.

-Claro... llegó a la Mansión un mensaje que decía: "Shun Andrómeda está maldito con el sueño hasta...". Y desde ese entonces comenzaste con ataques de narcolepsia. ¿Y aún no crees que sea una maldición? - dijo Hyoga.

-Puede que sólo haya sido una casualidad – se defendió Shun.

En eso llegó Ikki y se subió a la limosina.

-¡Parte, Hyoga, parte! - gritó Ikki, desaforado.

Hyoga se pasó al asiento delantero y se fueron del lugar, mientras una desmelenada amazona los perseguía.

-Nunca pensé que vería al todopoderoso Fénix huyendo de una mujer... - comenzó a decir Hyoga, pero se calló al sentir un golpe en la nuca.

-Huí para protegerla de sí misma. Esa sí que está loca. Las anteriores se alejaban con un amenaza, una fría mirada o al mostrarles los dientes. Esta no, esta parece una fiera y está dispuesta a matarte, Shun. Dinos de una maldita vez, ¿qué demonios les hiciste a las amazonas?

-Mejor dicho, qué demonios no les hice – respondió Shun distraídamente. Se ganó un golpe en la nuca por parte de Ikki.

-No es una forma educada de hablar de las damas – masculló Ikki, mientras Shun se sobaba la cabeza.

-Debes admitir que el asunto ya no es gracioso, Shun – dijo Shiryu -. Hace un mes, cuando empezó todo, era chistoso. Te dormías en los discursos de Saori, en los bailes, en las reuniones, y roncabas como gato, y rechinabas los dientes de una forma muy graciosa. Grabamos varios videos tuyos con los ronquidos, con la cara pintada...

-¿Recuerdan ese en que estaba con el dedo en la nariz? - agregó Hyoga, risueño.

-Sí, y ese donde le pusimos orejas de gato, luego orejas de conejo, de oso...

-Y no te olvides ese en el que se le caía la baba – dijo Ikki.

-Bueno, sí – aceptó Shiryu -, a lo que voy es que era muy conveniente para nosotros que te quedaras dormido en cualquier momento, pero cuando comenzaron los ataques de las amazonas la semana pasada ya no fue tan divertido como antes.

-Algún día te van a pillar solito, hermano, y no sé qué te van a hacer – repuso Ikki.

-Nada que no me hayan hecho antes – dijo Shun con un guiño. Ikki levantó los ojos al cielo, buscando paciencia, pero no la encontró y agarró a su hermanito por el cuello.

-¿No te das cuenta de que te pueden matar, pervertido? ¡Anda, de una buena vez dime lo que les hiciste a las amazonas para dejarlas así de furiosas!

-No vale la pena alterarse, Ikki – dijo Shiryu con voz cansina – ya se durmió de nuevo.

Ahora se dormía más seguido que antes, pensó Shiryu preocupado.

Shun, recostado en el asiento fingiéndose dormido, pensaba que la narcolepsia era una enfermedad (o maldición) muy conveniente, y por ahora no pensaba sanarse de ella.

Todo había comenzado un mes atrás.

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo mayor de Miho y Jabú. Habían arrendado un servicio de catering para tan magno evento, contratado un DJ y hasta tenían juegos de agua en el jardín de orfanato. Saori se había puesto con los gastos, pues era la madrina del niño.

Shun estaba entreteniendo a los niños más pequeños. Tenía un talento especial para eso, pues tomaba a los niños en serio, se ponía a su altura, les contestaba usando su misma lógica infantil y jamás les hablaba como si hubiesen dicho alguna tontería. En conclusión, los pequeños lo adoraban. Además, nunca les hablaba con voz "chiquitita", lo que le daba puntos extra.

En ese momento les estaba contando un cuento de terror. Siempre contaba cuentos de terror. Decía que los cuentos de hadas habían pasado de moda. Ikki, que estaba sentado lo bastante cerca para escuchar, esperaba que la macabra historia no dejara traumados a los inocentes niños.

-Y en ese momento... - dijo Shun – la joven vio a la anciana que sostenía...

-¡Una cabeza!

-¡Un brazo ensangrentado!

-¡Las tripas de su novio!

Ikki pensó que los niños ya no eran como antes.

En ese momento, una bomba de humo exploto en el lugar. Un incendio comenzó en la entrada, cuando todos trataban de huir. Los niños, que jamás se habían enfrentado a algo así, comenzaron a gritar descontroladamente. Hyoga congeló el fuego y Shiryu despejó el humo. Sacaron a los chicos e impidieron que Miho llamara a la policía.

-¡Pero si eso fue un atentado terrorista! - decía Miho, desesperada.

-Puede ser – dijo Jabú – pero esos asuntos los arreglamos a nuestra manera.

Shun, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga y Jabú entraron de nuevo a la sala. Todo se veía normal, menos un cartel que alguien parecía haber escrito a toda prisa. No se entendía la letra.

Sacaron el cartel y se lo pasaron a Saori que no lo entendió. Luego Miho, luego Eri que era famosa por descifrar toda clase de letras, y ninguna lo entendió.

-Llevémoslo a la mansión – dijo Saori.

La fiesta siguió sin los Santos, que se fueron con Saori. Una vez allí escanearon la nota y trataron de descifrarla sin éxito.

En eso, otra bomba de humo explotó. Shiryu la despejó tan rápido, que alcanzaron a ver a una grácil criatura enmascarada que huía por una ventana.

Y un nuevo cartel que estaba en la pared:

"Shun Andrómeda está maldito con el sueño hasta..."

El resto estaba quemado por culpa de Ikki, que había dirigido un ataque a la figura enmascarada.

Abajo había un papel que decía en letra cursiva, muy bonita: "Disculpen por la mala letra del cartel anterior. Xoxo"

(Ikki insistía en que tenían que averiguar cuál amazona respondía al nombre de Xoxo; le habían explicado quinientas veces que era una fórmula de despedida, pero él no se convencía)

-Vaya, Shun, estás maldito – se burló Hyoga, sin creer realmente en lo que decía el cartel.

-Debe haber sido una de tus locas admiradoras – dijo Shiryu.

-Este tipo debería dedicarse a ser sólo estrella de cine – murmuró Jabú.

-Shun, no te preocupes, esto debe ser una broma – comenzó a decir Saori, cuando Shun se desplomó cuan largo era sobre la alfombra y comenzó a roncar.

Trataron de despertarlo colgándolo de los pies, haciéndole cosquillas, gritándole, pero nada resultó. Shun simplemente se despertó solito, ocho minutos después de haber caído.

-¿Qué hago en el suelo? - preguntó.

Ese fue el primero de muchos ataques de narcolepsia que lo agarraban en cualquier lugar: el cine, un centro de eventos, el supermercado, la calle, la cama... Era en ese sitio donde más le molestaba, pero como duraba poco cada ataque de narcolepsia, bastaba con explicarle a la chica en cuestión lo que sucedía, y ella no se hacía problema.

Así que Shun se acostumbró poco a poco a su problema.

Los otros estaban más preocupados por Shun. Trataron de averiguar quién había lanzado la maldición, pero nadie parecía saber gran cosa. Incluso acudieron a los servicios de una vidente, que aseguró que Shun era la reencarnación de Elvis Presley y que la maldición no se acabaría hasta que se vistiera como El Rey del Rock y se mudara a Las Vegas.

La maldición era molesta, pero no peligrosa. Todo consistía en estar todo el tiempo al lado de Shun (bueno, no todo el tiempo, en verdad) y asegurarse de que no le pasara nada mientras estuviese dormido. Eso sí, se entretenían bastante cuando estaba dormido, grabándolo en situaciones ridículas y subiéndolo a Internet.

Como Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki no tenían trabajo estable, se dedicaron a cuidar a Shun. Él encontraba la situación de lo más divertida, y decía que tenía guardaespaldas. Jabú, al enterarse de lo que pasaba, los llamó "La bella durmiente y las tres haditas".

Se ganó un ojo morado por ese comentario. El problema es que el apodo les gustó a todos, es especial a Shun, que se reía mucho con la situación.

-Claro, tú no eres el que tiene que estar cuidando de que no caigas encima de alguien – le reclamaba Hyoga.

El verdadero problema fue cuando las amazonas comenzaron su ataque. La primera vez fue en una conferencia de prensa de Shun por su nuevo perfume (Bello durmiente). Una amazona rubia le lanzó un latigazo, agarrándolo del cuello. Hyoga lo sujetó de los pies para que no se lo llevara y Shiryu cortó el látigo. Ikki tomó a la amazona por el cuello y le preguntó:

-¿Tú eres Xoxo?

La amazona lo golpeó en sus partes nobles y huyó. Shun se acercó a ayudar a su hermanito, pero la narcolepsia lo venció y cayó dormido en el pecho de una reportera.

-Ahora además debemos defenderlo de las amazonas – se quejó Hyoga - ¿Por qué querrán matarlo?

-Son ellas las que le enviaron la maldición – dijo Shiryu, pensativo – La pregunta es, ¿por qué quieren dormirlo, si basta con que lo maten?

-Tenemos que averiguar quién es Xoxo. Ella seguramente planeó todo esto – aseguró Ikki.

-Por enésima vez, Ikki, ese no es un nombre, es una fórmula de despedida usada por mujeres – dijo Saori, cansada.

Ikki masculló algo por lo bajo sobre la terquedad de las mujeres y en especial de las diosas. Saori decidió que esa noche Ikki dormiría en un sofá.

-No veo dónde está el problema – dijo Shun – después de todo, no me pasó nada.

Los otros se lo quedaron mirando.

-¡Tienes narcolepsia, trataron de ahorcarte, estás en peligro permanente!, ¿Y dices que no te pasó nada? - exclamó Hyoga.

-Sigo acá, enterito – repuso Shun – y esta noche tengo una cita con esa reportera. Se me hace tarde.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se fue. Ellos lo siguieron, como siempre, para cuidarlo.

Shiryu, Hyoga, Saori e Ikki se desesperaban ante el poco interés de Shun en solucionar el asunto. Cada vez que conseguían hablar con alguna de las amazonas que accedían a encontrarse con ellos, Shun jamás estaba disponible.

-Parece que no quisieras arreglar tu problema – decía Hyoga.

-Es que he llegado a acostumbrarme. Todos tenemos un problema al que enfrentarnos, creo que yo era demasiado perfecto – decía Shun aparentando humildad.

Los ataques de narcolepsia se hacían más frecuentes, al igual que los ataques de amazonas. June, Shaina y Marin aseguraban no saber nada del asunto. Los remedios recetados por los doctores de la fundación no hacían efecto alguno. Y Shun seguía tan feliz como unas pascuas.

La tarde siguiente al ataque más reciente Shun se encontraba en la casa de Shunrei, cuidando a sus hijos. Ella había salido a una cita con Shiryu. Las hijas de Shunrei, Mei y Chang, rogaron y rogaron hasta que convencieron a la "bella durmiente" y al "hada Hyoga" para que se dejaran peinar. Ikki se dispuso a buscar algo de comer en la cocina, cuando notó que Chen, el hijo menor de Shunrei, lo miraba con algo de temor.

-Oye, soy feo pero no muerdo – bromeó Ikki. El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso – dijo Chen – es que tengo algo que decirte, pero mis hermanas se van a enojar si te lo digo.

Ikki no tenía las dotes de Shun para tratar a los niños, así que fue muy torpe lo que hizo: palmoteó la cabeza de Chen y le dijo con voz aguda: "Lile al tío Ikki lo que quiellas, campeón"

Chen lo miró con desprecio, le sacó la lengua y le dijo:

-Te iba a hablar de Xoxo, pero no vale la pena. No vas a creerme.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora:**¿Qué les habrá hecho Shun a las amazonas? (O qué no les hizo... jejeje...)

¿Qué debe hacer para terminar con su maldición?

¿Quién es Xoxo?

Todo esto en... los otros tres capítulos. Me gusta hacer historias de cuatro capítulos, es como una fijación con el cuatro. ¿Soy muy cuadrada?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquiiiiito esta loca historia. Y anímense a dejar un comentario, díganme qué opinan!

Gracias por leer.


	2. Tortura mental

Te mataré! Parte 2:

Horrorizada, Shunrei miraba el cuerpo desmembrado en su cocina. Sus ojos pasaban de Shiryu al asustado y desesperado Ikki que pedía perdón de rodillas en el piso.

-He llegado demasiado lejos... sacarle los ojos... ¡Pero si es sólo un niño! - gimió Ikki.

-No exageres, Ikki – murmuró Shiryu, colocándose al lado de Ikki y tratando de levantarlo – Shunrei tiene más de esos.

-Me avergüenzo de mí mismo. ¿Cómo he permitido que esto me suceda? Yo era un caballero poderoso, mi única preocupación era servir a la diosa Athena y luchar contra las fuerzas del mal. Y ahora... ahora no soy más que un sádico que destruye osos de juguete.

-Chen tiene montones de esos, Shiryu, no es necesario que te pongas así – dijo Shunrei, sonriéndole nerviosa, mientras el pequeño le sacaba la lengua al atormentado caballero.

-Y ni con eso me hubieras convencido de decirte quién es Xoxo – repuso el chiquillo sin pensar. Entonces, al darse cuenta de que todos lo quedaron mirando, se tapó la boca.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - le preguntó Shunrei. El niño la miró con expresión inocente y le dedicó su más dulce sonrisa.

-¡Eso es lo que me hizo! - dijo Ikki, levantándose – Ël sabe quién es Xoxo, sabe cómo puedo salvar a mi hermano y no quiere decírmelo. ¡En otros tiempos, el solo nombre de Ikki el Fénix hubiera bastado para que cualquiera temblara ante la posibilidad de ocultarme información! Y ahora, ahora que únicamente soy un burgués empleado de la Fundación Graude, ya nadie me respeta. Con razón las amazonas quieren matar a mi hermano, y con razón se burlan de nosotros diciendo que ellas no han intentado nada.

-Y por eso desmembraste a su oso – comentó Shiryu, entendiéndolo todo.

-¡Y ni aún así él me dijo nada! Me cansé de todo esto. Mataré a todas las amazonas y asunto arreglado.

-¿Sólo porque un niño de seis años no quiso decirte quién es Xoxo? Mira, Ikki, es obvio que Chen no sabe nada, seguramente nos escuchó alguna vez comentar de esto e inventó que conocía a Xoxo, pero...

-Vas a decirle la verdad al tío Ikki, cariño – le dijo Shunrei a su hijo – Y esta vez no quiero otra de tus bromas.

Chen miró al piso y murmuró que él no estaba inventando nada. Shunrei le acarició la cabeza.

-Querido, es muy feo mentir...

-Yo no miento casi nunca – se defendió Chen – lo que pasa es que no vale la pena hablar si los adultos no nos creen.

-Entonces no sabes nada – bufó Ikki, saliendo molesto de la cocina.

Estaba decidido a comenzar una masacre, para poner el nombre del Fénix nuevamente en alto y lograr que las amazonas temblaran al oír hablar de él. Claro que no lo pensaba en serio, pero era agradable soñar con vengarse de esas malvadas que molestaban a su hermano.

Su hermano. Había prometido cuidar de él, pero jamás pensó que llegaría al extremo de amenazar a un niño de seis años.

_Maldito Shun_, pensó_, quién sabe qué rayos les hiciste a las amazonas. En una de esas te mereces que te maten, pero lo harán sobre mi cadáver._

Pobre Shun. Desde que se metió en el podrido mundo de Hollywood, su hermanito había cambiado. Saori le había explicado pacientemente que Hollywood no había tenido nada que ver, que nadie con la magnífica apariencia de su hermano podía haberse mantenido puro y casto mucho tiempo, pero Ikki sabía, en su fuero interno, que si Shun se hubiese quedado encerrado en la Mansión Graude sin ver a nadie ni comunicarse con el mundo, aún sería el chiquillo inocente de siempre.

Sintió escalofríos al recordar la vez que se le cayó la venda de los ojos. Y lo peor es que se enteró por Jabú. Estaba en el orfanato tomando té, cuando éste le mostró un recorte del diario donde hablaban del famoso video "subido de tono" de Shun Kido la estrella de cine. Jabú se reía malignamente y Miho lo miraba con compasión.

Claro que había viajado a Hollywood de inmediato, decidido a darle un par de palmazos al inmoral de su hermano, y deseando en su fuero interno que todo fuera sólo un malentendido. Y se encontró con que Shun estaba muy satisfecho de como estaban saliendo las cosas, pues le dijo que toda publicidad era beneficiosa.

Y cuando Ikki le exigió que dejara su incipiente carrera de actor para volver con él a Japón, Shun le respondió algo que aún le dolía.

Y tuvo que dejarlo ahí, alejándose de él, pero vigilándolo de lejos.

Al menos seguía siendo buena persona, pues las ganancias del video "subido de tono" las donó para el orfanato de Miho.

Más tranquilo, se dirigió al salón donde había dejado a su hermano con Hyoga. Podía oír los canturreos de las niñas que aún jugaban con los cabellos de oro de Hyoga, que dormía a pata suelta. Pero Shun... ¿dónde estaba su hermano?

_-¡Ikki, cuida de Shun! - _Las palabras de su madre retumbaron en sus oídos, recordándole el deber que había asumido desde el nacimiento de su hermano.

-¿Y Shun? - preguntó, tratando de no parecer desesperado.

-En el baño – murmuró Mei, la hija mayor de Shunrei. Ikki no notó que la chica se mordía los labios y miraba de reojo a su hermana pequeña.

Ikki se dirigió al baño y se paró frente a la puerta cerrada.

-Shun, me voy – dijo – no me interrumpas hasta que termine, por favor. Shun, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero eres mi hermano y significas lo más importante para mí. Por eso, hermano – tragó saliva – por eso me voy. Me di cuenta recién que estar acá, contigo, convertido en un simple ciudadano me está volviendo loco. Necesito averiguar lo que está pasando contigo, el origen de tu maldición, y sólo lo lograré volviendo a ser el temible y poderoso Fénix. Me dispongo a comenzar un nuevo viaje de autodescubrimiento, Shun, y quizás no volvamos a vernos en mucho tiempo.

La voz se le quebró un poco, sólo un poco. Ikki descubrió que tenía ganas de llorar.

-Tan vez no me extrañes, Shun, tienes tu vida tan llena de actividades, pero en el fondo sé que sigues siendo el dulce e inocente niño que lloraba por todo y le temía al mundo. Dime, Shun, ¿no crees que esa actitud tuya tan... tan libertina frente a la vida es tan solo un escudo que protege tu sensible alma del mundo exterior?

Un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta.

Pensó en su hermano cuando aún era un niño inocente, que disfrutaba con las cosas simples de la vida. Cuando se separaron a tan corta edad y se reencontraron como enemigos.

-Aún no es tarde, hermano... sabes bien que nuestra madre no querría esta vida de disipación para ti. Ven conmigo, entrenaremos, meditaremos y castigaremos nuestros cuerpos olvidándonos de todos los placeres mundanos. Nos haremos fuertes y encontraremos una forma de vencer tu maldición. Estoy aburrido de huir de esas amazonas de que quieren masacrar. ¿Qué opinas?

No hubo respuesta.

Ikki pensó que su hermano recordaba todas las veces en que él desaparecía.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que te vayas conmigo, porque muchas veces tú me pediste que yo no me fuera de tu lado y yo... yo desaparecía. No me gustan los grupos, hermano, y ser parte de este grupo tanto tiempo me ha hecho sufrir. Pero tú eres mi familia y eres el único grupo al que quiero pertenecer. No es tarde para ti, deja esta vida de pecado y ven conmigo a buscar el verdadero sentido de la vida.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Ikki se enfureció, pero cuando recordó que su hermano padecía ataques de narcolepsia sonrió con ternura. Golpeó la puerta.

-Despierta, dormilón, o se te va a enfriar.

No se sentía ni un ruido en el baño. Ikki, preocupado por la salud de su hermano y recordando que los baños son muy incómodos para dormir, forzó la manija de la puerta y entró...

...descubriendo que el baño estaba vacío. Y la ventana, abierta.

Una sensación de pánico le subió por la espina dorsal y lo dejó sin respiración y sin habla, al menos eso creyó él, pues no se dio cuenta del grito que atrajo a todos los habitantes de la casa.

_Cuida de Shun. Cuida de tu hermano_, le repetía la voz de su madre incesantemente en su cabeza, y él sólo podía ver el baño vacío, qué forma tan ridícula de desaparecer. Hyoga fue el primero en llegar, hasta lo abrazó, luego llegaron Shiryu y Shunrei, que entró al baño y lanzó una exclamación ahogada de horror al comprobar que alguien no había tirado la cadena. Solucionó rápidamente el problema.

-¡No! - gritó Ikki, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Tendríamos que haber hecho analizar esos restos – dijo Shiryu – nos darían una idea de cuánto tiempo pasó desde la desaparición de Shun.

-Fue mi culpa – se lamentó Hyoga – si no me hubiese quedado dormido...

-De nada vale lamentarse – repuso Ikki – porque es hora de hacer algo – Esa nueva desgracia lo hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca. Al fin había sucedido algo. Ahora podía demostrar todo su poder contra esas amazonas que habían secuestrado a su hermano.

En eso, llegaron los niños. Chen miró a su madre con rostro culpable.

-Mamita, se me olvidó tirar la cadena, lo siento – dijo, poniendo su mejor carita de disculpa. Mei le pegó un pisotón, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿No dijeron que Shun estaba en el baño? - preguntó Ikki. Las chicas se miraron con cara culpable.

-Él nos pidió que te dijéramos eso – murmuró Mei, después de un leve instante de vacilación.

-Se fue con una chica rubia – dijo rápidamente Chang.

Hyoga dejó de abrazar a Ikki.

-¿Me quieren decir que mi hermano se fue con una chica mientras yo sufro por su bienestar? - musitó.

-Al menos sabemos que está bien – trató de defenderlo Hyoga.

-¿Y mientras ese pu%$& mari$#&% desgraciado estaba forni%#/& con una de sus pu%$# , yo me estaba devanando los sesos pensando cómo salvarlo de las amazonas de m&%$%#? ¿Que me degradé al punto de amenazar a un niño, y ese m%&$#% de mi hermano está sumergiéndose en el pecado? ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Ikki, reacciona y deja de usar ese lenguaje! ¡Estás frente a unos niños! - le recordó Shiryu.

-¡Sí, maldita sea! - dijo Chen, feliz.

Rato después habían sacado en limpio lo siguiente: cuando Hyoga se hubo dormido, Shun se levantó y mandó un mensaje de texto. Les guiñó un ojo a las chicas y entró al baño a atusarse el pelo. Luego salió y se sentó a jugar con su teléfono móvil. Chen entró al baño y salió para dirigirse a la cocina y hablar con Ikki. En eso tocaron el timbre y Shun abrió de inmediato. Una chica rubia las saludó desde la puerta y se fue con Shun. Era bajita, regordeta y tenía un ojo azul y el otro verde. Shun se despidió de las chicas con la mano y salió de la casa.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó – terminó de contar Mei. Chang y Chen asentían a todo lo que la chica decía.

-Se te olvidó contar que volverá en tres días más – dijo Chen.

Hyoga, Ikki y Shunrei dieron un suspiro de alivio. Si Shun estaba con una mujer, entonces no había problema. Ya regresaría o los llamaría en caso de tener algún problema.

Pero Shiryu movió la cabeza, molesto.

-Eso no fue lo que pasó. Nunca pensé que ustedes mentirían, niños. Y menos lo hubiera creído de ti, Mei. Ahora, dinos la verdad.

Mei enrojeció violentamente y miró a sus hermanos que bajaron los ojos, avergonzados. Entonces, Chang se decidió a confesar la verdad.

-Se lo llevaron las hadas – dijo.

Nota de la autora: Hola! Este fic lo tenía muy abandonado, la idea estaba pero faltaba la voluntad para escribirlo porque estos días he tenido que escribir demasiado y no tenía tiempo para la diversión.

Y quedan más preguntas...

¿Existe Xoxo?

¿Qué quieren las hadas con Shun? (Lo que queremos todas?O sólo yo soy la una pervertida?)

¿Cómo averiguó Shiryu que era mentira lo que contó Mei? (Hay pistas, a ver si las pillan, la respuesta en el próximo capítulo, jajajjaja, parezco detective Conan)


	3. El desafío

Te mataré! Parte 3

-Pongamos orden de una vez, damas y caballeros – pidió Saori, con una nota suplicante en su voz - ¿Qué sabemos de las hadas?

-¡Que no existen! - repitió por enésima vez Shiryu, recibiendo un abucheo general y un coscorrón de Shunrei.

-No repitas eso, te estás poniendo en ridículo – murmuró ella.

-Pero es que no existen. No hay evidencias científicas sobre ellas, son seres imposibles que desafían la lógica racional – se defendió él.

-Claro – repuso Hyoga con voz burlona – así como la gente que hace que el agua fluya al revés, los que lanzan polvo de diamantes y los que regeneran su propia armadura, ¿no? Y me olvidaba de las reencarnaciones de dioses, las resurrecciones de los muertos y la vida eterna, amén.

-Sí, sí, veo tu punto, Hyoga – respondió Shiryu, - pero no puedo confiar en la existencia de las hadas. Tal vez tú sí, después de todo los de tu religión creen en cualquier cosa.

-¡No hables de mi religión, ateo reprimido! - musitó Hyoga, con los dientes apretados.

-¡Fanático religioso!

-¿Fanático? ¿Yo? Tú eres el que no puede aceptar lo evidente, Shiryu.

-Pues lo evidente es que alguien hizo tontos a los niños, eso es lo evidente.

-¿Insinúas que mis hijos son tontos? - preguntó Shunrei con voz gélida.

Eso fue lo que silenció definitivamente a Shiryu, que se dejó caer en el asiento mascullando algo que nadie entendió.

-Entonces... - prosiguió Saori – Tratemos de ordenarnos ¿Puede ser? Bien. ¿Qué sabemos de las hadas?

-En un libro dicen que cada vez que alguien afirma que no cree en las hadas, una de ellas se muere – aportó Tatsumi, muy seguro de sí mismo, y buscando con los ojos la aprobación de Saori – además, sabemos que son seres etéreos y de diversos tamaños y poderes. Son amorales pero según la tradición, tratan de hacer el bien en el mundo humano.

Muy rojo y nervioso, se sentó y miró con orgullo a su jefa.

-Muy bien, Tatsumi, excelente investigación – lo felicitó Saori, complacida – Entonces, gente, pensemos cómo podemos contactarnos con ellas para preguntarles por Shun.

-Deberíamos celebrar un baile y dejar a Hyoga en casa, enterrado en la ceniza, para que les pida una calabaza tirada por ratones – murmuró Shiryu – Según la tradición, es entonces que las hadas aparecen.

Hyoga se puso de pie para reclamar mejor:

-Mejor te enterramos la ceniza en el cu...

-¡Basta, señores! - exclamó Saori – El tema es serio, Shun fue secuestrado hace diez días y no hemos obtenido ninguna pista. Piensen, ¿qué podemos hacer para contactarnos con las hadas?

-Es injusto – habló Ikki por primera vez. Había estado apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y con la frente fruncida de tanto pensar – Si la secuestrada fueras tú, Saori, ya tendríamos a medio Santuario buscándote. Pero claro, como es mi hermano, un simple mortal, lo único que hacemos es hablar sobre lo que podríamos hacer. Y perdemos el tiempo.

Descruzó los brazos y se alisó el cabello.

-Soy un lobo solitario y he decidido partir. Iré en busca de mi hermano y estoy seguro de encontrarlo.

-¿Y por dónde comenzará a buscar el lobo solitario? - se burló Saori.

Ikki dudó por un segundo.

-El lobo solitario seguirá su instinto – afirmó.

-¡No puedo creer que los poderosos tengan tan poco sentido común! - exclamó una voz del fondo de la asamblea.

Todos giraron la cabeza para mirar al entrometido: Jabú.

Éste, satisfecho del efecto logrado, se puso lentamente de pie y miró burlonamente a la audiencia.

Ikki apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, lleno de ira ante las palabras ofensivas de Jabú.

-No puedo creer que no se les haya ocurrido partir por lo más sencillo. Diez días discutiendo y pensando qué hacer, y no comienzan con lo obvio – dijo Jabú.

-¿Y qué es lo obvio, según tú? - preguntó Saori.

-Pedirles las fotos a los paparazzi – respondió él.

Claro que era obvio. Era tan obvio que nadie había pensado en eso. Cada paso de Shun era debidamente registrado por un ejército de paparazzi, que se mantenían lejos de él cuando estaba con sus guardaespaldas, por supuesto, pero de todas formas podían sacarle miles y miles de fotografías con el zoom de la cámara.

Saori se comunicó rápidamente con los directores de revistas de moda, y en menos de una hora tenía en su poder las fotos y videos de la noche del secuestro.

Después de mirarlos todos y cada uno, descubrieron únicamente tres que les entregaban pistas sobre lo ocurrido:

* * *

Video : Una imagen borrosa de la casa de Shunrei. Por la ventana de la cocina se distinguía una luz blanca. Una mujer rubia estaba en el techo de la vivienda. En la puerta de la cocina, una pareja parecía estar pasándolo muy bien.

Shiryu censuró el resto del video.

Fotografía 1 Un hombre de cabeza verde se paseaba como sonámbulo sobre el techo. Una mujer rubia lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Estaba sacada a las once y media de la noche.

Fotografía 2: Un rayo de luz amarillo y verde partía del techo de la casa. Estaba sacada a las once y treinta y tres minutos.

* * *

-¿Son suficientes pruebas para ti? - se burló Hyoga de Shiryu. Este se negó a responder; todas sus creencias sobre lo posible y lo imposible se le estaban confundiendo. Si seguía así, pronto empezaría a escribirle cartas al ratón de los dientes.

Pero a pesar de descubrir la hora del secuestro y de conocer a la culpable, no estaban más cerca que antes de rescatar a Shun.

Dándose cuenta de eso, Ikki se dejó caer en una silla y lanzó un terrible lamento de animal herido.

-A Ikki le haría falta el ayuda de un hada – se burló el inclemente Hyoga, y en eso una luz enceguecedora obligó a todos los presentes a cubrirse los ojos.

Y en ese momento, a Shiryu ya no le quedaron dudas. Las hadas existían.

* * *

Era una chica aparentemente normal, medio gordita, rubia, con el rostro cubierto por una máscara, y un traje de tutú de bailarina. Esto le chocó un poco a Shiryu, que esperaba que un espíritu etéreo e inmortal no se dejara llevar por las modas.

-Hasta que al fin pidieron ayuda, seres racionales – dijo el hada con voz cansada – Pensé que jamás lo harían. No podemos presentarnos ante los humanos a menos que éstos nos invoquen; o a menos que nos hagan enojar, como el lindo Shun.

-¿Por qué te disfrazas de amazona? - preguntó June, que estaba presente.

-Porque quise. Me pareció que era un toque especial – dijo el hada, sacándose la máscara y sonriendo tiernamente.

-¡Les dije que no era una de nosotras! - gritó June, triunfante. Nadie le hizo caso, embobados con el hadita.

-¿Eres Xoxo? - preguntó Ikki, ansioso.

El hadita rió, burlona.

-Xoxo es una fórmula de despedida, Ikki, pero cuando tú imaginaste que era una persona, un grupo de amigas y yo decidimos adoptar ese nombre, al menos por un tiempo. Así que sí, soy Xoxo. He venido a explicarles lo que sucedió. ¡Secuestramos a Shun!

-Ya lo sabemos – dijo Ikki – y ahora les exijo que devuelvan a mi hermano.

-No tan rápido – reclamó el hada – Primero él debe pagar lo que nos hizo.

-¿Y qué les hizo? - quiso saber Jabú, curioso.

-Lo que nos hizo con su boca no tiene nombre – repuso el hada.

Todos la miraron sin entender, o sin querer entender.

-Con... ¿con su boca? ¿Y su lengua? - preguntó Hyoga.

-Claro que usó la lengua – dijo el hada – Y a todas nos hizo lo mismo.

-¿A... a todas? - preguntó Jabú.

-Obvio. Puedo asegurarles que fue muy desagradable.

-Si lo hizo con todas, tiene que haber sido así – razonó Hyoga – Seguramente le fue imposible satisfacerlas a todas.

-¿Se puede con la lengua? - preguntó Shiryu a nadie en particular.

-¿Viste que no era pecado? - dijo Saori al oído de Ikki.

-Si lo hizo mi hermano, te aseguro que sí era pecado – repuso él.

* * *

Entonces, el hadita les contó las razones de la maldición:

Shun, desde hace bastante tiempo había comenzado a contarles relatos de terror a los niños que conocía, y en general, a todas las personas con las que se encontraba. Su lado oscuro estaba bastante desarrollado. Narraba leyendas urbanas, cuentos de misterio, anécdotas terroríficas y de vez en cuando se paseaba de noche por los cementerios para adquirir ideas con las que asustar a la gente. Y todo esto porque afirmaba a quien quisiera escucharlo que las hadas estaban pasadas de moda.

-Ah... a eso se referían con el uso de la boca y la lengua – descubrió Shiryu, aliviado.

-No me interrumpas – pidió ella.

Y un buen día las hadas se cansaron.

Lo encararon, solicitándole que dejara de hablar sandeces o se las vería con ellas. Él no hizo caso. Entonces, lo maldijeron con la narcolepsia y volvieron a amenazarlo. Él les dijo que la narcolepsia era muy ventajosa, que ya no necesitaba las pastillas para dormir, y que no pensaba dejar de contar e inventar historias de terror.

Así que se vieron obligadas al paso final: lo volvieron cuento de hadas.

-¿Que lo volvieron qué? - preguntó Saori.

-Cuento de hadas – respondió el hadita, feliz – Lo hemos depositado en la habitación más linda de este castillo...

-No es un castillo, es una mansión – se quejó Saori.

-No me interrumpas; está dormido, profundamente dormido, y sólo el beso de su verdadero amor lo volverá a la vida. Claro que después tiene que cambiar de actitud, o nos veremos obligadas a volver a convertirlo en cuento. Y esta vez no será uno de los hermosos. ¿Han oído hablar del hombrecito de jengibre?

Hyoga, Ikki y Jabú asintieron con solemnidad. Pero las mujeres presentes en la sala habían dejado de oír lo que el hada decía después de las palabras "beso de su verdadero amor".

¡Era tan romántico!

Saori y las otras mujeres recorrieron presurosas y frenéticas la mansión, buscando en cada rincón el lugar donde reposaba Shun, hasta que finalmente lo encontraron.

Ahí estaba él, en medio del comedor, sobre la mesa grande, rodeado de flores rojas que contrastaban con su suave cabello verde que brillaba a la luz de las velas colocadas en los grandes candelabros. Su piel pálida tenía un extraño resplandor, y sus labios estaban levemente fruncidos, listos para recibir el beso del verdadero amor.

Sin poderlo evitar, las mujeres lanzaron leves suspiros de corazón romántico.

Shiryu, Ikki y Jabú entraron en el comedor, sacaron a sus respectivas mujeres y las apartaron del tumulto.

De alguna manera, la cosa se había hecho pública y varias mujeres más, salidas de quién sabe dónde, habían aparecido en el lugar, además de los consabidos reporteros. Entonces Saori decidió que bastaba de suspirar como adolescentes y las organizó en una fila, para probar suerte en despertar a Shun con el beso del verdadero amor.

De lo alto del comedor, instaladas en un candelabro, las haditas contemplaban encantadas lo que habían logrado provocar.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota de la autora: ¿Quién se anota para probar suerte en despertar a Shuncito? Pues sí, cualquiera podría ser, hay muchas candidatas dispuestas, y a ver cómo le cambia su vida después del beso del "verdadero amor".

Próximo capítulo: ¡Final!

Y ya estoy escribiendo otro fic, me inspiré!

Chaus, gracias por los comentarios y muchas gracias por leer.

Subiré el capítulo final apenas me inspire en ver cómo despierto a Shuncito. ¿Puedo convertirme en una Mary Sue y entrar a mi propia historia? :-)


	4. Verdadero amor

Te mataré! Último capítulo.

_Shun descansa en su lecho,_

_esperando su becho_

_del verdadero amor..._

_Mil damas bajo techo_

_se aferran a su pecho_

_y pellizcan su corazón..._

Jabú entonaba despacito la cancioncilla que se había inventado cuando llegaron a las cien postulantes que besaban a Shun y no lograban nada. De eso ya habían pasado cuatro días y más de trescientas mujeres apasionadas. Nadie llevaba la cuenta exacta, ni siquiera Ikki que, sentado en la cabecera, vigilaba que ninguna de las damas besadoras se excediera en su pasión.

(Bueno, sí; Jabú llevaba la cuenta, ya que informalmente cobraba un dólar por el privilegio de besar al astro del cine internacional)

Todas parecían cortadas por la misma tijera: llegaban con los ojos llorosos, aparentando mucha lástima y compasión por el problema de Shun, luego aseguraban ser su verdadero amor y se lanzaban sobre el dormido para darle un apasionado y jugoso beso, aprovechando de manosear un poco. Finalmente eran sacadas por Ikki a la fuerza, gritando que necesitaban otra oportunidad.

June lo contemplaba todo desde una esquina.

Había sido la primera en ponerse a la fila, golpeando cruelmente a Eri y a Sheena que también deseaban probar suerte. Pero, en el momento del beso, se había arrepentido. Estaba comprometida con otro hombre, había dicho, y aunque su marido oficial aseguró que no le molestaba que probara, ella se apartó. Y había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo mirando como otras besaban al que había pensado que fue su gran amor.

_La vida nos separó_, pensaba para consolarse, aguantando las ganas de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo. Pero tenía miedo, demasiado miedo de que él no despertara.

¿Por qué se habían arruinado las cosas?

Cuando él había vuelto a la superficie, después de la última guerra, le había dicho "he vuelto a ti". De eso ya habían pasado más de quince años, y June aún recordaba las mariposas en el estómago. Pero no eran de pura emoción, sino de miedo. Miedo de no poder amarlo como se merecía.

Se lo dijo, y Shun sonrió tan dulcemente, para luego decirle que él se ganaría su amor. Y continuó de la misma forma, visitándola todos los días, componiéndole canciones, tocando para ella piano y guitarra, a veces todo a la vez, besándola con ternura y mirándola como si ella, y sólo ella, fuera la Diosa para él.

June no se sintió digna de tanto amor. La responsabilidad era demasiada. No era capaz de ser su Diosa , y se lo dijo. Shun sonrió dulcemente, como siempre, y le dijo que se contentaba con amarla sin obtener nada a cambio. Esto desesperó más aún a June, que aunque lo amaba, se sentía incapaz de corresponderle como él se lo merecía.

Un año fue lo que duraron juntos. Hyoga, cuando pasaba el tiempo con ellos, se burlaba de su casta relación; él ya había pasado por tres novias, Fler, Eri y Sheena, mostrándose muy orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Shun lo regañaba, diciéndole que el corazón de una mujer era el tesoro más preciado del mundo.

Todas las otras chicas le envidiaban a June el novio que tenía. Le decían que era tan perfecto, tan amable, tan dulce, tan simpático, tan considerado, que ella tenía tanta suerte en estar con él... así que ella se desesperó más aún y una noche al fin convenció a Hyoga de la conveniencia de pasar más tiempo juntos.

Hyoga era humano, y la tentación, demasiado grande; continuaron el juego por un tiempo, pues June se sentía sumamente feliz de ser tan solo una simple mujer para Hyoga. Hasta que Shun los descubrió.

Casi hubiera preferido que le gritara o la golpeara. En cambio él, con toda la calma del mundo, le preguntó las razones. Y ella, extrañamente tranquila, se las dijo. Claro que ahora, al expresarlas en voz alta, le parecían las peores razones del mundo, y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que había sido una estúpida. Entonces se lanzó a llorar y a suplicarle a Shun su perdón. Hyoga, en un rincón de la habitación, se vestía calladamente, mirándola con compasión.

Siempre encontró injusto que Shun no le hubiera pedido explicaciones a su amigo. Quizás le hubiera gustado saber que Shun dejó de hablarle a Hyoga por varios años.

June no pudo arreglar las cosas con Shun, aunque hizo lo imposible por lograrlo. Poco después Shun se hizo famoso como modelo, después como actor, cantante, empresario, y ya nunca volvió a verlo en vivo y en directo. Bueno, excepto cuando se topaban en la misma fiesta y él pasaba a su lado con una sonrisa indiferente, de la mano de distintas mujeres.

Tal vez nunca dejó de amarla, pensaba, por eso trataba de olvidarla con una y mil chicas que se le ofrecían.

Hizo de tripas corazón, y se acercó a la cama donde ahora Shun reposaba tranquilamente. Le rogó a todos los dioses que le concedieran una nueva oportunidad. Arrojó lejos a la mujer que estaba junto a Shun, tratando de despertarlo, y entonces June vio la luz...

Besó a Shun poniendo en ese acto todo el amor que había guardado para él por tantos años.

Escuchó como en un sueño los reclamos de las mujeres que estaban en la fila esperando pacientemente su turno...

"Hola, hermosa", esperaba que él dijera, pero lo único que se escuchó fue un leve ronquido.

Humillada a más no poder, June se retiró del lugar con su corazón destrozado.

Ikki, sentado a la cabecera del lecho de su dormido hermano, miraba con pena a June, y con más pena a su hermano, pensando que si June, la única mujer que Shun había amado, no logró despertarlo, entonces nadie podría.

-No vale la pena seguir – murmuró. Pero no hizo nada más, porque aún esperaba un milagro y que una de esos cientos de mujeres fuera el verdadero amor de su hermano.

Pasaron tres días más y el flujo de mujeres finalmente se detuvo. Shun seguía durmiendo.

Shunrei, Saori y Miho se reunieron alrededor de la cama de Shun.

-Sólo quedamos nosotras – dijo Saori – Las únicas que no lo hemos besado.

A Ikki comenzó a palpitarle la vena.

-Quizás alguna de nosotras ha logrado despertar en él sentimientos distintos a los de una simple amistad – opinó Miho.

Jabú sintió como la sangre se le subía al rostro.

-Seríamos muy malas amigas si no le damos la oportunidad de despertar – repuso Shunrei.

A Shiryu comenzó a temblarle un párpado.

-Pero bésenlo con cuidado, que tiene la boca muy hinchada – pidió Ikki, dejando de lado sus miedos.

Miho se inclinó y suavemente lo besó. Nada.

Shunrei se acercó a él y rozó sus labios. Nada.

Saori, segura de su poder de Diosa, le dio un beso apasionado. Nada. Sólo un débil ronquido.

Las haditas, que todo el tiempo habían estado mirando lo que pasaba, se manifestaron ante ellos riéndose con ganas.

-¡Nunca dijimos que tenía que ser por obligación una mujer! - dijo una de ellas.

Al momento, todos los ojos se clavaron en Hyoga.

-¿Qué? - preguntó éste.

Shiryu sonrió socarronamente.

-Vamos, todos sabemos... ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en Libra?

Hyoga se puso pálido.

-No sé de lo que hablas. Nada pasó en Libra.

Shiryu sonrió más aún.

-Estabas congelado y él se quedó para...

-¡Sólo me ayudó a sobrevivir! ¿Acaso es un pecado?

-No, no lo es – dijo Ikki – Y te doy mi bendición, viva la diversidad.

Hyoga se puso más pálido.

-¿Insinúas que yo debería...?

-Sólo insinúo que mi hermano fue capaz de dar su vida por ti – repuso Ikki – Y veo que tú no eres capaz de nada por él. ¿Y además, no contribuiste a romperle el corazón cuando le quitaste a su novia? Creo que es hora de que hagas algo por mi dulce hermano.

-¡Yo no voy a besar a un hombre! - gritó Hyoga.

-Yo creo que él sí lo haría por ti – suspiró Ikki – Mi hermano es muy noble cuando se trata de ayudar a un amigo.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Sabes que él tampoco besaría a un hombre!

-Podemos ponerle una peluca rubia para ayudarte – sugirió Shunrei.

Y de pronto, no supo cómo, Hyoga se encontró encaramado en la cama de Shun, mientras los demás le daban ánimos y le hacían porras.

Eso fue demasiado para Hyoga; los encaró y los congeló a todos con un leve polvo de diamantes.

El congelamiento les duró diez minutos; cuando se recuperaron, Hyoga se había marchado a emborracharse, según le explicó a Tatsumi. Ikki, desanimado, se sentó a la cabecera de su hermano y lo contempló, aguantando las lágrimas.

-¿Podrían dejarnos solos? - pidió.

Los demás se retiraron silenciosamente. Ikki se quedó acariciando la frente de su hermano. Se veía tan dulce e inocente así, dormido... de pronto, pensó que quizás era mejor que no despertara. Él lo cuidaría, como cuando eran niños, asegurándose de que su inocencia no fuera mancillada. Sin poder evitarlo, lloró al pensar que como hermano mayor no valía nada.

-Eres lo más importante para mí, hermano, y no cejaré en mi intento de que recobres la conciencia.

-¿Sabes? - le dijo un hadita – Nunca dijimos que tiene que ser un beso en la boca.

-Y hay muchas clases de amor – le dijo otra.

Ikki las miró confundido; luego contempló nuevamente el inocente rostro de su hermano, con las señales de pasión de las mujeres en su boca y su cuello; entonces le embargó una ternura tan grande hacia ese niño descarriado, que se inclinó y besó con dulzura su frente.

Shun se quejó débilmente, abrió sus ojitos y sonrió.

-Una vez más me has rescatado, querido hermano mayor – le dijo deslumbrándolo con su mirada más límpida y pura.

Ikki sólo atinó a abrazarlo mientras las haditas se reían de ellos.

EPÍLOGO

La noticia del restablecimiento de Shun se regó rápidamente y en pocos minutos la mansión estaba rodeada de paparazzi y reporteros que deseaban una imagen exclusiva del verdadero amor del famoso y apuesto rompecorazones. Ikki trató de impedir que se supiera su identidad, hasta le suplicó a Saori que comunicaran a la prensa que ella había sido la del beso, pero Shun dijo que quería que el mundo supiera que el amor de una familia era más importante que todo lo demás.

-Es que aún te necesito, hermano mayor – le dijo, mimoso, poniéndole su mejor cara de cachorrito -. Siempre voy a necesitarte. ¿O es que acaso quieres volver a abandonarme, como antes?

Así que Ikki debió salir al balcón a saludar mientras las cámaras de todo el mundo lo enfocaban. Su hermano sonreía feliz, y Saori estaba muy complacida con la publicidad que les traería todo eso. Ikki, por su parte, sólo podía pensar en las burlas que le dedicarían los miembros de su club de pesas y lucha "todo vale".

Shun no fue el mismo de antes, al menos por unos días; estaba muy callado y no quería salir de la mansión. Ikki pensó que había recuperado a su antiguo hermano dulce e inocente.

-La vida será más fácil de ahora en adelante – sentenció, feliz.

Pero luego Shun se recuperó y se largó a pasar una semana a Hawai, al resort de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, con cuatro chicas desconocidas. Y poco a poco, las cosas volvieron a ser como antes. Bueno, casi, porque Shun ya no volvió a contar historias de terror; contó a los niños historias de decapitaciones, desmembramientos, automutilaciones, raptos y torturas varias.

Es decir, les contó las versiones antiguas y no censuradas de los cuentos de hadas.

FIN

Nota de la autora: Hola! Espero que este último capítulo les haya gustado, chicas, aunque no tuvo nada romántico al final, sino amor fraternal. ¡Qué lindo! ¿Por qué no hay un día del hermano?

Sí, estuve tentada a hacer que June fuera su verdadero amor... pero no se dio en esta historia. De todas formas, ambos tienen varias cosas que aclarar.

Nos vemos!


End file.
